The present invention is an improvement on the bicycle seat cover assembly shown in my copending United States patent application which is soon to be issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,907.
The object and purpose of the invention is to provide an improved bicycle seat cover assembly which will be even easier than previously known seat covers to install upon or remove from a bicycle seat, and which will also resist damage and have a long useful life.